SELFISH GIANT
by Clay and Autumn
Summary: Gaeul has been under the clutches of the modern selfish giant who has her as a hostage for nearly five years separating her from her soulmate and her daughter. And will Soeul couple and other F4 can teach him the original notion of LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

i cant get away from writing about Soeul and Bof they are really addictive.

and a wonderful story popped in my head and here it is.

Summary

Gaeul has been under the clutches of the modern selfish giant who has her as a hostage for nearly five years separating her from her soulmate and her daughter. And will Soeul couple and other F4 can teach him the original notion of LOVE.

Prologue

Prominent charecters:

So Yijung – One of the F4, Famous Potter and CEO of Woo Sung Museum.

So Gaeul – Wife to So Yijung, a kindergartener teacher.

Gu Junpyo- Leader of F4, CEO of Shinwa one of the biggest magnet of Korea.

Gu Jandi – Wife to Gu Junpyo and a doctor, childhood friend of Gaeul.

Yoon Jihoo- White prince of F4, and a fonder of soul hospital.

Oh Hani - wife of Jihoo and a nurse.

Song Woobin- F4's Don Juan, CEO of Il Shin construction and have connection with Mafia.

Ha Jaekyung- Wife of Woobin and CEO of Ha enterprises.

Song Rachel – Yonger sister to Woobin, studying medicine in US.

Kim Young Do - CEO of Empire construction and a mafia king who lives in Japan.

Kim Min Jae – Wife of Kim Young Do a loving soul.

Kim So Eun - Daughter of Kin young and Kim Min Jae, and a painter.

Kim Jaechan – son of Kim Young Do and Kim MinJae and heir to Empire construction, studying medicine.

Disclaimer – I don't won these charecters.

Prologue: Gaeul has been under the clutches of the modern selfish giant who has her as a hostage for nearly five years separating her from her soulmate and her daughter. And will the Soeul couple and other F4 can teach him the original notion of LOVE.

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys.

It is the first chapter of my new story,

Chapter 1

I was once believed that everyone gets happily everafter endiing, but Yijung Sunbae was right that there is no happily everafter in one's life and now I also believe in that notion. If not why would I even be here with a different name and identity, Yes, now I'm not So Gaeul but Kim Soeun, the daughter of Kim Young Do and Kim Minjae, a bigshot in Japan. I'm not living; just surviving, you can consider it how it would be felt when you live a life without your soulmate, friends and a princess like a daughter. It would have been nearly Fife years, yes my life's long agonizing five years. I wouldn't be in this place if I didn't meet her that day.

I couldn't forget that day which would have to be a very happy day of my life but turned into a horrific day of my life.

Five years before,

Yeh, it's another beautiful day, I could say wonderful day as I have everything in my life I have ever wanted as I saw my handsome and caring husband who is actually my soulmate and our symbol of love our cute daughter sleeping beside me. A wide smile adored my lips as I admired the most precious people of my life. I couldn't want anything more than this, I was contended with my life. And he never disappoint me, he is stick to his words as he follow the promise he gave me at the kiln. And speaking of that do you know today is the tenth year anniversary of that promise and I didn't think that he would have remembered this day. I want to cherish the day because it is the very first day in which he finally opened up to his feelings to me and finally came out from his faked self. I have been planning for a month to celebrate this day by taking him to that kiln and surprising him but everything went vain as he took us to Paris to a vacation.

Yes we are in Paris, for what? a family vacation just to celebrate my daughter's upcoming admission at Shinwa school. Yes my daughter is going to start her school life in two months and it is also a late vacation for Sunbae's return from Military, as he just came from completing his compulsory military service two months ago. These two months went like another fairy tale as our family reunited and we spent our special time and he is also starts his pottery. But I have to plan something to surprise him. But for that I have to wake up first, I kissed my princess and when I tried to kiss Sunbae I felt something weird and I closed my mouth with my hand and ran towards the bathroom, and soon I vomited and I felt dizzy. I washed my face and came out and suddenly my eyes fell on the calendar and I'm confused and then something came to my mind that I have missed my periods and didn't aware of it and its almost two months, so may be, may be … I'm happy, Yah, another precious thing coming to my life as I placed my hand at my stomach and smiled at the thought. And I was startled as two arms caged me from behind.

"Good morning Sweet heart." He smiled at me and kissed my cheeks.

"Good morning, Sunbae." I gave him a bright smile.

"Wow. You are very happy, may I know the reason." He asked me in his sugar coated voice.

I was tempted to share what I thought about but I was not sure about my pregnancy, may be it would be a false alarm, I have to confirm first, and if it is confirmed then it would be a perfect surprise for this day.

"Nothing special sunbae, I'm just happy because you are with me." I told him.

"Omma, Appa. " we heard our little princes sleepy voice. And we went to her.

"Good morning princess." I told her as I sat beside her and smiled at her.

"Good morning Omma." she smiled at me.

"Then what about your Appa." He asked her with sad facial expression.

"Good morning Appa." She smiled at him and went to him and kissed his cheeks.

"there Happy." She asked him. She clearly know how to make him smile.

"So for this kiss, I will give you a wish. So where do my princes want to go today?" he asked her.

"Disney land…" she excitedly yelled.

Both of us smiled at her enthusiasm.

And we all get ready and Sunbae order breakfast and we ate at our room and suddenly I felt vomiting and went to the bathroom and just then I remembered that some rides at Disney land was forbidden for pregnant ladies and I also want to confirm this message. So I have an idea.

When I came out from the bathroom , I saw sunbae was worriedly waiting for me.

"Gaeul, are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm ok sunbae, I think may be the effect of food poison.' I told him.

"Come we are going to the doctor or can I call the doctor here?" Sunbae asked me.

"No, nothing to worry, I felt little dizzy; I will be alright if I get some sleep." I told him.

"Omma…" my princes came to me with worried expression

"Yah, Princes Don't worry. Omma will be fine when you return from Disney land." I told her.

"We are not going without you, leaving you with ill health behind. Princess shall we go to Disney land tomorrow, when Omma get her health back." He asked her.

"Ok, Appa…" she told him though we clearly saw the disappointment in her voice, as a little girl she really understands the situation.

"No, sunbae, You both are going; just look at her face she is disappointed, and its our first vacation as a family after two years, and this vacation is for her. And she is very excited for the trip and I want her to be happy, I will be fine its not like something serious. Its just a food poison and I took medicine and I will be good when you return. You promised me you will not disappoint our daughter." I told him.

He saw our daughter's disappointed face and sighed.

"Ok, but one condition you have to take rest and don't you dare to comeout from the bed. And you have to update your progress once in a hour. And if your health get worse, you have to call me immediately." He asked me.

"Yes Boss. I will sure to update my progress." I gave a salute to him.

Both of them smiled at me. And I helped them to get ready even avoiding sunbae's protest.

"I'll miss you." he told me as he hugged me.( I didn't know why? I didn't want to broke from his embrace. May be my instinct told me to that it was the last time I would hug him.)

"I'll miss you too, sunbae." I told him.

"Don't wander the place without Appa. Don't left your Appa's hand. Don't eat a lot of ice cream. And don't argue with Appa. Obey his words." I told her. And she nodded her head for one by one.

"And finally don't leave your Appa flirt with other girls." I whispered her.

"What is the last part. May I know?" he asked curiously.

"No it's girls secret." I told him as I placed my finger at my mouth and my daughter smiled at me and nodded her head with a smile

"Yes Appa that is a secret and Omma I promise. I will do as you said." She smiled at me.

After sending off them I just went to plan on my day. First thing I want to go the hospital.

And I get ready and went to the clinic near by my hotel and the result was positive, I was very happy, I couldn't control tears. And then what I jumped into the plan of surprising him. And meanwhile he called me once in a hour to check me. and they send a lot of photos to me and with quoting that they are terribly missing me. I also terribly missing them after hearing the news.

And I was just thinking how to share this news to him and the first time I gave him a small cup with a set of big cup indicating the arrival of the our first child and what should I do this time and how about I giving another small cup. Ahh that will be a wonderful idea but I don't want to buy a cup, but I could not make a cup in just five hours right it should take nearly two days to dry out and heatup and painting. So I think I have to buy this time. I'm sorry sunbae I couldn't make the cup to myself.

And I searched for the small cup which will have some resemblance with the piece I once done and it would take me nearly four hours to find one at an art centre. And the day was exhausted and I want to relax some time. And I went to the cafeteria to have a coffee. And went to the shop and sat at a table nearby the window and I was just enjoying the view and didn't order anything but the waiter put a coffee at my table and smiled at me.

"Sorry for the delay mam." He told me.

"I'm sorry, I just came and didn't place my order yet?" I told him.

"But you palced the order fifteen mintues ago. But you are sitting at the other table before." He told me.

And he turned to the another side and I heard someone's voice.

"Where is my coffee? I have been waiting here for nearly fifteen minutes." The girls voice told.

The waiter stared at the girl then he looked at me and then her then me.

"what are you doing?" I asked him and looked at the direction and I saw her, (the person because of her my whole life turned into a hell.) the identical figure of me. And she also shocked. She came to me with surprised look.

"OMG, I couldn't believe this, are you real?" she asked me.

"I couldn't either, but yeh I'm real." I told her. She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"And your coffee is here." I told here showing my table.

"Can I join you?" she asked me.

"Ok." I told her.

"So if you are not mind can I ask some questions? Its just that I want to know about you. it is a great surprise as I could meet my replica." she asked me.

"Its Ok. You can ask. But you have to tell me about yourself?" I told her.

"Deal." She told me and shook my hand to seal the deal.

"So tell me about yourself. Are you living in Paris?" she asked me.

"No, I'm living in Korea." I answered her.

"Korea, wow Anneyong." She greeted me in korean.

"Do you know Korean." I asked her.

"Yes, My mom is a Korean and dad is a Japanese and so we spoke both the languages in my house. And tell me about you what is your name, favorites." She asked me.

"I'm So Gaeul, I'm a kindergartener teacher, and love cooking and I do pottery to relax my mind. What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm Kim So Eun, I am a painter and I'm working in this art centre. And it's a coincidence that both of us love art." She told me. And smiled at me.

"So now you are living here?" I asked her.

Her face turned into a gloomy one and she faked it with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I have been living here for two years and don't plan on returning Japan." She told me. There is something behind her words and I don't want to press the issue.

"So how did you get interest in Pottery? who inspired you?" she asked me.

I smiled at the thought.

"Actually my husband inspired me." I told her.

"You are married?" she was surprised.

"Yes, and actually I started Pottery just to know about his emotion and that time he was just a crush to me and then he became a whole world to me." I told her.

"You love your husband that much?" she asked her.

"Yes." I told her.

"then why did he accompany you?" she asked me.

"Oh that my husband and my daughter went to Disneyland." I told her.

"OMG, you have a daughter also?" she asked me.

"Yes, she is five years old." I told her.

"But how could? You look very young." She asked me.

"thanks for the complement." I told her.

"but why didn't you go with them." She asked me.

"I have something to plan and so I send them even avoiding their protest." I told her.

"So your husband loves pottery." she asked me.

"Yes, he loves pottery, he is famous in pottery field have acquaintance with many famous potters in Korea as well as in the world." I told her.

"Wow, then he would know the famous Korean Potter, So Yijung." She asked me.

"Do you know him?" I asked her.

"Yeh, my friends who are fond of pottery back at Japan talks about him and I also went his exhibition once. His works are remarkable. Do you know him?" She asked me.

"How couldn't I not to know about my husband." I asked her.

She spilled her coffee. And I just laughed at her.

"I'm sorry, Are you really So Yijung's wife?" she asked me.

"Don't you believe me, I'm So Gaeul wife of So Yijung." I told her as I showed her our pictures.

"Wow, you both look beautiful together." She told me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Can you give me your husband's autograph?" she asked me.

I just laughed at her.

"I think I have another idea." I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Do you want to meet to him? in person." I asked her.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yes, I want to see his expression when he saw a replica of me." I told her.

"Sounds interesting." She said.

Then I called him.

"Did you finished the rides." I texted him.

"We are on the way to hotel" he replied me.

"Sunbae. Meet me at Paris art centre cafeteria in twenty minutes" I send a message to him.

Soon I got a call from him.

"Yah Gaeul yang why did you left the room? Aren't you resting?" he asked me.

"I just want to explore the city when I thought I'm bored. So come to cafeteria I have a surprise for you" I told him.

"Do you remember the day?" he asked me.

"Did you also remember the day." I asked him.

"How could I forget. I remembered every moment we spent together. How could I forget this important day, I actually planned this vacation to celebrate the tenth anniversary of my promise." He told me.

"Saranghae sunbae." I told him.

"saranghae sweet heart. I will be there in fifteen minutes." He told me.

I went to her.

"He will be here in fifteen minutes." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me but soon her smile faded away as she looked at a person. And I turned and saw him. he came to us. before he could reach our table she stands up.

He was surprised to see me. and after composing few minutes he came to our table and went to hug Soeun.

"Why are you here?" she asked me as she pushed him.

"Mom wants to meet you?" he told her.

"I don't want to return to that place." She told him.

"Don't speak like that to your Appa." He told her.

I was shocked.

"they found your warebouts, they are after you" he told her.

"I don't care. just leave me alone." She yelled at him.

Just then I heard the gunshots, I was shocked and I laid under the table. Soon the sounds stopped and I came out from the spot and found Soeun was in pool of blood as I saw my identical figure's stage I just faint.

When I opened my eyes after a week, I found a new environment. And a lady was sitting in a chair beside my bed. When I try to sit on the bed, She came to me and touched my cheeks with tears in her eyes.

"How do you feel my little girl?" she asked me.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I don't know who are you?" I told her.

"SoEun, I'm sorry icouldnt scold you that time. Please forgive your omma." She pleads me.

"Mam, please don't cry I'm not your daughter Soeun, I'm Gaeul, So Gaeul." I explained her.

Soon some people entered into my room and my head starts to ache.

"Unni are you ok." A young boy asked me.

"I'm not your unni, I'm So Gaeul." I told him.

"Miss. Are you ok." A doctor examined me.

"I'm ok. I just want to saw my Sunbae, Yijung sunbae. So Yiung I yelled." As soon as I found the doctor injected me. that's it when I opened my eyes two hours after that I found a person standing behind my bed.

"How are you So Eun?" he asked me.

"You know me right? I'm not So Eun, I'm Gaeul..So Ga" I started to explain.

"Yeh, I already know that you are So Gaeul wife of So yijung. But today onwards you are Soeun." He told me with terrific look.

"What are you talking? How could i? I have a husband and family." I told him.

"If you want them to be alive and happy then you have to become Soeun." He told me.

"If not what do you do? Will you kill me?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't kill you. I want you to live as Soeun. But think about your beautiful daughter, your handsome husband and most importantly how about the little thing growing in you." he asked me.

I was afraid of his words. you wont touch my sunabe and my daughter.

"I already touched him. do you want to see the result." He asked me and showed me some photos of Yijung sunbae with bandaids around his wrist and leaving the hospitals.

"I actually planned to kill him. but then suddenly pitied for him and just send him to the hospital." He told me.

"If Sunbae and other F4 finds you then you are finished." I told him remembering that they are already trying to find me.

"How could they? Oh are you really thinking that they would be searching you." he laughed at me.

"they will find me." I assured him.

"they would if they knew that you are alive, but that cant happen now because they are mourning for your death, after taking part in your funeral." He told me.

I shook my head, and the incident and Soeun body with blood came to my mind and I understood the situation.

"Why did you do this?" I asked him.

"My wife is a heart patient and she couldn't bare the pain of loosing my daughter. You have to act like my daughter for her." He told me.

"what about my daughter and my husband?" I asked him.

"they already believed that you are not in their life and starts to lead a life without you. and if you want both of them to be alive then you have to follow my words." he told me.

"You can't do that. Song Woobin oppa's men are always with my sunbae." I told him.

"Yeh. That Mafia prince, I also heard few things about him. but he couldn't do anything to me and I already touched your husband but he couldn't do nothing." he told me. I was silent thinking about the things. He chucked at my silent.

"My little girl you don't have a choice, just do what I say. The doctor will said that the shock from the accident made cause you the trouble, thats why you acted that way and he will inform others that you lost some of the memory just like that. and I will give you So eun's diary to adopt yourself as SoEun. Are you listening" he asked me.

"Yes I'm." I told him.

"And take this." He handed me something.

"Its my.." I took the thing from him.

"Yes your ring, I took it from the funeral, you can have it. That is the only thing I could let you have it. And you don't have any access to internet and don't try to findout about your husband or others, and you are not allowed to stepout from the house even my wife insists just try to ignore her. If you do according to this I wont touch your husband. ok" he asked me.

I clutched the ring pendant and pressed on my chest and nodded him.

That's it how I ended up here. As my thoughts wandered my thoughts were cut off by someone's mumbling. And I came to my sense.

"Omma…" I heard the voice and it was came beside me.

So what do you guys think about the story?

please let me know how it is?

criticism also welcomed.

I'll see you at next chapter.

till then bye bye from clay and autumn


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

i would like to thank those who are sparing their time to support my work by following and reviewing.

here is the next chapter, hope you will like it.

Review please.

Chapter 2

"Omma…" I heard the voice and it was came beside me.

A four your old little guy was sleeping beside me, and he was just murmuring in his sleep, just like his appa. And thinking about his Appa, tears filled my eyes and I tried to not wake my little boy up by crying. and I stroked his hair to make him ease. And I looked at my little guy and he is sure a little replica of his Appa. Everything means everything from the little doe black eyes, black shine hair, long fingers and especially that dimples are similar to my Sunbae. And, yes you are right he is My son Kim Sang Bum, a junior version of my Sunbae for whom I'm living my life. I wish I could see both of them together.

It was very painful for me to live my life without my soulmate, my daughter, my friends and family. But I didn't have any choice and clearly showed me what he is capable of. And I don't want to lose anyone. I accepted my fate and tried to flow with that. and followed his every word and tried to adopt myself as Kim Soeun. And reading her diary I came to know that she loved her life and family but when she found about her fathers darkside she flew from everyone. And I clearly knew why Soeun acted that way when she met her father at Paris. But none of his family knew about his true identity that he has connection with mafia and his hands are stained with blood, for his family he was just a good businessman, a loving husband and a wonderful father.

And I couldn't complaint about Kim Minjae, she is really a caring mother; at first I was angry on her because of her illhealth I have been in this mess but has day passed I forget about that thought and truly cared for her. She is very loving. She loved her daughter verymuch.

And there is another person Kim Jaechan, Soeun's little brother who loves her sister dearly and can do anything for her. He sometimes reminds me of F4.

First few weeks under their custody was verymuch for me as I could underwent for my morning sickness because of my pregnancy at first I would spend my day alone in a room crying. And when ever I could feel the effects of my pregnancy my thoughts went back to my first pregnancy and that was very wonderful times of my life as the whole F4 was very much excited for the first child of their gang and they did everything to make me smile, they gave me everything what I need and they are showered me gifts. And they even fulfilled my cravings. And sunbae will persist to not to go to museum and do all the works at home by watching me. he was very proud that he is the first F4 who is going to be father and want to cherish the everymoment of our life he did everything even weird things to make me happy and he even boldly faced my mood swings. That was really a sweet nine month fairy tale, and I'm the princes in it. But now they are not here I wondered sometimes how will they took care of me If I was with them, and at the thought make me sad. But Kim Minjae and Jaechan tried their best to make me feel ok. They are thinking that I lost my memory and they are taking care of me and they even try to findout who is the father of my child. But as planned always makes them stop to ask about that things because the doctor said that the stress will lead to me to depression.

And the six month passed since I came under the clutches of the selfish giant and its my nineth month of pregnancy. And I couldn't sleep today and the clock strike twelve and at the striking of the clock sound my tears started to flood from my eyes as I mumbled, "Happy Birthday Princess, mamma loves you, may god bless you" as I looked at the sky and prayed for her. Yes its my princess's birthday and every year both Sunbae and me will woke up at midnight and wished her but we didn't never waked her up we just mumbled small wishes in her ear with small kisses for bringing happiness for us. But once she woke up at the next day she will be showered with the gifts from her uncles and aunties actually they spoiled her. And the whole day would be a day of celebration. And it would be her first birthday without me, my thoughts wander around as how could be she? Did sunbae remember our routine and wished her? Are he forget about today? did he and other F4 planned anything for her birthday.

And my thoughts were cut off by a strong pain at my stomach. And I knew I'm going into labour. And soon I was took into Hospital. And I want my sunbae near by. He was with me at first, he hold my hands firmly by giving his moral support. He was more than scared and in pain than me. Actually he was crying I could saw the tear drops. And I didn't even remember the pain at the moment. But this time I wont get his moral support. He wont be near me to hold my hand but I have to go through this and this child is the only thing which will be my only reminder of the our love and happiest moments of my life. I clutched the ring even protesting to give them to the nurses after convincing them that it is the only thing which will help me to go through the process and they sighed and finally accepted and the feeling of the ring is somehow makes me at ease it gives me the feeling of that I actually holding Sunbae's hand. And it was a miracle that my two children born on the same date and even the time also matched.

When I first took him in my hands my whole body shivered at the anxiety and he resembled the features of Sunbae. And not only his facial features got resemblance of his appa but no his tastes also similar, just like his appa his favorite fruit is strawberry, and he didn't like chicken feet also like is father. And he is also allergic to nuts just like sunbae. And he even speaks at his sleeping just like his father. But these things are just happened I didn't do anything may be DNA influence. And there is also another thing which made me surprise that he liked the smell of clay. He always went towards the soil and clay at the garden; if he couldn't went out then he sneeks out from us and went to the flower pots and plays with the clay and once I was surprised at his action and he even tries to made some dolls out of clay and he was just three at the time, and and other maids came and scolded him for playing with the clay.

"Yah Bumma, how many times we have to tell you don't play with mud." told him as soon as we found him near a flower pot. He just smiled at her and showed her something.

"Grandma see, it's a ball.." he showed us his doll.

"wow it really nice now go with Miss. Lin and clean yourself." She told him as he took the clay ball from his hand, and she handed it to me.

"I don't understand how he got interest in playing with mud. And who influenced him." She told me. I looked at the ball and smiled to myself,

"he don't need anyone to influence him. its in his blood." I answered her question in my mind.

My hand touched my ring pendant and I kissed it. Its been nearly four and half years since I saw the outside world. My delivery also held in a private place and I even tried anything like sending messages or contacting as I already told I didn't have the access to surf in internet. Everyday I prayed to God that I want to saw my sunbae and my daughter at least one more time before I die. Just praying another time my eyes got sleep.

Morning

I just wokeup as I heard a sound and when I wentout to saw what it is? was laying infront of my door clutching her chest.

"Omma, what happened." I asked.

" ." I called. He is the incharge of the house actually he was the person who watch over my activity like shadow. After few yellings he came out.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I don't know when I came out omma was already fainted. Please call the doctor." I insists him.

And soon few maids helped me to take to her room and I placed her in her bed and try to wake her up.

Doctor came within ten minutes and I was waiting outside the room while the doctor treating her. And after five minutes came to us.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mrs. Kim was fainted and at the right time Soeun saw and informed me and the doctor is treating her." Chief Lee informed him.

He just looks like he is broken literally.

"Don't worry, she will be ok." I told him. And my son ran towards me with crying.

"Omma…" he cried as he threw himself at me.

"Its ok. Omma is here. what happen?" I consoled him.

"What happen to Grandma, the maids are speaking that she was fainted." He asked me.

"Don't worry Bumma she will be ok. Doctor is inside treating her if he treated well she will be ok. And she will surely play with you. … take him to the room and took care of him. Bumma go with aunty and omma will come later." I handed her.

And we are waiting at fro the doctors arrival soon someone came to us shocked us. its actually Jaechan, he is studying medicine at US, he have to be in US but how could he endup here.

"Hi. All of you are here… what are you doing here?" he asked us.

We couldn't even try to answer the doctor cameout. We went to him.

"Is she ok?" asked him.

"Everything is fine now. But.." he trailed.

"What happened? " Jaechan asked the doctor.

"She is ok now I gave her injection, but she needs advance treatment." He told us.

"Can I look at her reports, I'm also a medical student." Jaechan told him.

Soon we went to saw her.

And when we came out Jaechan was on the phone. And he was tensed at first but he was relived when he finished the call and he came to us.

"Dad, I talked to my professor about mom's condition he suggested to make a surgery. If we make the surgery she will be ok and there wont be any problem." He told us.

"thank god." relived.

"But she have notime to delay we have to make it as quick as possible, we have to admit her in a week or two." He told us.

"don't worry, I'll take care of the rest just make an appointment at the hospital. We may leave in two days. I don't want to waste any time." told him.

And in two days all the arrangements for the journey was ready and Omma and Jaechan insists me to go with them. I try to refuse but they said it will be good for me and even Mr. Kim also accepted my journey only for his wife's health and he didn't want to upset her. So I was going to US with my what I say… family including a selfish giant and his moody bodyguard Chief Lee. After locked up at the house finally I'll be able to breath the fresh air. And somewhere inside me told me that this trip will change my stereotype life style.

**Will it change?**

**so what do you think? do you like it?**

dont forget to review, i'm want to know what you guys are think about this story.

bye see you soon


	4. Chapter 4

Happy new year to everyone.

First I wish you all a very prosperous new year.

And also sorry for my late update.

I've been stuck with my institutional works and cant do my updates. And it's a double update.

Please give your thoughts as reviews.

**Chapter 3**

JaeChan's POV

I just closed my eyes as I settledown on my seat at the flight. I just got two weeks break and I want to spend it with my family, I just missed them. As soon as I got the break I rushed to my country. I was intended to surprise everyone, but the situation shocked me. Though I was glad that I came at the right moment, and I know about Omma's health and actually I wanted to become a doctor for omma. And now I'm on that path though my studies and knowledge helped me to find remedy for Omma's health. And actually I will get my medicine degree in one year, and I'm putting my full hardwork on my studies. And I'm going to start my training in hospital that's why I got two weeks break.

I worried for my Omma, because she is suffering from heart problems for a long time and I'm so glad that finally we find a solution to cure her illness. Both Me and Soeun always loves our omma she is our world. And she is the one who is the pillar for us a moral support she plays both mother and father role because Appa didn't get the chance to spent with us because of his business. And we three supported him.

Life moved smoothly we were happy family until six years back. I don't know what exactly happened between Soeun and Appa. She just left the house and didn't inform us where she was going and that thing made my Omma fell into depression and affected her health. And I was wondering why she left us even without a word, she is not that kind of person. She always an obedient girl. She is my role model, my friend I can say my best friend. There is only two things she loves most one is our family and another one her art. After two years of searching my father brought back Soeun to us but when she was brought here she was in bad condition she didn't woke up for days and when she woke up she starts to act weirdly. I don't know why sometime I even felt that she is not our Soeun.

And there is another shock that the doctor told us about her memory loss and there is also another problem that we find out that she is pregnant but when ever we press the issue my dad try to stop us and doctor also informed us that the stress will cause her problem and because of that we didn't press that issue. And she is actually not my Noona, Yes, After her return, I felt some distance between us our relationship as changed as she couldn't open up us. though as time passed she tried to adopt us. though she is afraid of something, she didn't like the outside world and didn't like strangers. She didn't even step her foot out of the house for four years. And what would I say about my nephew he actually a boon to our family our family's little sweetheart. And after his arrival I could see my Noona's smile and liveliness when ever she was with him she looks she enjoys her life fullest. Yes he could bring smile to everyone's face.

Both Omma and me tried our level best to bring her to the outside world but she always refused and even my appa didn't want to force her. She was very active and talkative but after the accident she didn't speak casually and jovially her cute and joyfulness was stolen from her. And I'm happy now that because for Omma's treatment we accomplished our four years mission as Soeun Noona also accepted our request and finally boarded on the flight. And it feels like a vacation as my whole family travels to US but only Omma's health which changes everything. And I also bring Noona's reports with me just to consult her situation with one of our professor but I didn't told this matter to anyone. And I'm sure that our trip to US will fix everything.

And finally we arrived to New York, and went to my house appa gifted this house for me, it was not so big like our home back. But it is spacious enough to live five people. It has four bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. We decided to admit Omma to hospital tomorrow. During the ride I observed that noona actually loved breathing the fresh air her eyes says that and even Kim Bum also liked this trip it's his first flight journey and he enjoyed every moment of it and also wondered about the high buildings. I think I would give him a special tour sometimes once omma's situation gets better. I just wish my family went back to normal I prayed to God.

Thanks for your time


	5. Chapter 5

Happy new year to everyone.

First I wish you all a very prosperous new year.

And also sorry for my late update.

I've been stuck with my institutional works and cant do my updates. And im sure I'll post the next chapter soon.

Please give your thoughts as reviews.

**Chapter 4**

Jaechan,

Today I'm going to meet my mom's doctor and he is also my professor. And I knocked the door of Dr. John and the door opened and I bow to greet my doctor but I was surprised that the person who opened the door was not my professor but my classmate Rachael and she laughed at me.

"You? what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm starting my training today under . come sit down he went for rounds and he will be in ten minutes." she answered me.

"Today? wouldn't you took vacation as suggested." I asked her.

"Oh, that, I was going to take my vacation after six weeks." She told me.

"Why? Don't you want to spend your time with your family?" I asked her

"Right now they are very busy and they planned a vacation after six weeks, and every year we went for vacation, so I asked about my schedule to and he told me that I can take my vacation in the middle of the training, so I'm joining today." she told me.

"Oh.."

"So what about you?" she asked me.

"I'm hear to talk with about my mother's health." I told her.

"Omo, what happen to her?" she asked me with concern.

"She is suffering from heart problem." I told her.

"Don't worry, everything will be allright, will do make it." She told him.

And entered the room.

The greetings all went. And he congradulates Rachael's training and looks into my mother's report.

"Don't worry, Jaechan, I read full reports and I need few more results and admit your mom tomorrow and we have to study wheather her health is ready for the surgery, and after analyzing these test we will fix the operation date." told me.

"Thanks doctor." I thanked him.

**Ten days later.**

Jae chan's POV

I just opened the door of my mother's room and my mother gave me a weak smile. It's been ten days, as I consulted my doctor and within two days told me to admit my mother. Making many tests and consulting many heart specialists they did the operation yesterday. It was a success. I could see my mom's smiling face.(I also started my internship practice alongside.)

"Omma, how did you feel?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She answered me.

"did you take your pills?" I asked her.

"Yes, Racheal just gave me the pills. She looks very pretty and kind." She answered me.

"Yeh. I also think so." I told her.

"Mmmm. You also think?" she smirked at me.

"Omma stop it. Its not what you think." I told her, I clearly knew my mom's intention.

"I didn't say anything. Did I?" she asked me.

"You didn't but I knew you. So just stop dreaming about her." I told her.

"Why? do you only have the right to dream about her?" she asked me.

"Omma I already told you that Rachel and we are just class mates and there is no chance that we could become a couple. We are like rivals in the class rooms. he always pick ups fights with me." I told her.

She just smiled at me.

"Arasso. Arasso…" she nodded her head though her slightly twisted lips clearly picturises her intention and I didn't want talk about this.

"So, how is Soeun and Sangbum doing?" she asked me.

"They are fine. Even Sangbum came here to saw his Ommoni" My father answered her before I could answer.

"Ommoni, I miss you? how is your health" calling Sangbum ran to my mom.

"Oh Bumma. Did you miss me?" she asked him as he sat at the bed beside her.

"Mmmm. I miss you very much. and I miss your yummy foods." He told her.

"So my Bumma missed my food rather than me?" she asked him making an unhappy face.

"Ani, I miss you more." He told him.

We smiled at eachother.

"Didn't Soeun come?" she asked my father.

"Oh, you knew her. she is afraid of the coming out of the house. she didn't even step a foot for years. Its really a miracle she came this far. I will make sure to take her tomorrow." My father told her.

"Okey" she answered him.

"Omma told me to tell you to not to skip your meals and pills" Sang bum told her.

She smiled at him.

"Jae chan is your rounds are done?" my father asked me.

"Yes. but why?" I asked her.

"today im going to accompany my wife. You take Sangbum to home" he told me.

"But appa…" I started but cut off by my father.

"No. buts. Just take Sangbum and leave, Soeun would be alone. Quick" he told me.

"Jae chan don't argue with your appa, just go quickly, Soeun would be alone. Please look after her." my mom insists me.

"Ok, I leave. Sangbum come lets say Bye to my Omma and go to your Omma." I told him.

"Ok, Ommoni. Bye" he told her with a yawn.

"Omo, my Bumma feels sleepy, Jaechan please take him home." My mom instructed me.

"Ok, omma, bye." And I told her and went to carry Sangbum.

"Uncle I didn't feel sleepy. I can walk on my own." He told me as he struggled to walk on his own feet though he held my hands. He is beyond mature for his age as he could consider himself as a grown man already. I smiled to myself. With that we left the room and our driver has been waiting for us outside the room and we walked towards the parking area. Just then I get call from Dr. John. I just looked at Sangbum.

"Bumma, I got a call from my professor could you sit at the chair meanwhile I attend his call." I asked him.

"Ok uncle." He told me and at the chair.

"Hello" I attend the call.

"Jaechan there is something important I want to talk to you, can you come to my office now." He told me.

"Is everything ok sir. Is there an emergency or is it about my mom." I asked him.

"No, its not about your mom. Its about your sister. There is something I want to suggest, Can you come to my office." He told me.

"Yes sir I will be there in few minutes. Thank you sir." With that I cut the call. I think atlast I will find a solution for my sister's happiness. I'm sure I would bring back my sister's laughter. And I turned around I find Sangbum has been sitting on the chair and he tries to control his sleepiness.

"Bumma, I have an important thing to do, can you go home with Mr. Oh." I asked him.

"No, I want you." he told me.

"Then how about you can wait for me at the car and I will finish off my work." I told him.

"ok." He told me.

"Mr. Oh, take him to the car he is sleepy, wait for me, I will try to come quickly"" I told him.

"Bye Bumma, I'll be right back." I told him and left him.

**Sangbum's Pov**

Yah its unfair how could Jaechan uncle could do this to me. he just left me with this old fella. Actually I didn't like him at all. He always follows every moves of mine and my mother, he always stick to us. and his eyes I didn't actually like it, it is so small and he tries his best to make it look bigger and he always told me don't do this don't do that. he even scolds me sometimes.

"Come on Sang bum lets get you to the car." He told me as he tries to carry me. Just then a cute little girl crossed us as she held her mothers hands.

"Cant you walk on your own. I can walk on my own. See." She told me.

"You couldn't ask such questions, I'm sorry." Her mother scolds her.

"yah, Im not a kid I can walk on my own. Just put me down." I told him.

"You are a kid. You are only four." He retorted.

"Yes. I'm four years old. I have two legs and actually they are fine and I can walk on my own." I told him.(even Jaechan uncle let me walk on my own, why cant he?) I thought to myself. I want to make him let me down and actually have a powerful weapon for this kind of situation. Do you want to know. I started to cry.

"Put me down. Put me down" I went on to my loudness and finally he had no choice and he put me down. And we just arrived at the parking are, Just then find that something is missing what is it? Yes. my teddy.

"My teddy. Mr. oh I think I left my teddy at Ommoni's room." I told Mr. Oh.

"so." He just told.

"I want my teddy. Get me my teddy." I told him.

"come on Sangbum. We will take the teddy tomorrow. Lets get to the car you feel sleepy." He told me.

"Mr. Oh I want my teddy. Go and get me." I told him. and started to cry.

"Ok, I'll get that for you. first I'll get you to the car then went for the teddy. Ok?" he asked me.

"No, you are lying. You wont get my teddy if we went to the car." I told him.(I cant believe his words he always says something to make us do what he wants, I wont fall for him, I'm four years old guy.)

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked me.

"You go and get my teddy and I'll go to the car and wait for you." I told him.

"Ok, then do you actually know which is our car?" he asked me.

"I think our car is balck." I answered and looked at the parking are and there is a lot of black cars.

"Yash, Sangbum, look, I am pressing the key and you know that our car would be making sound and the headlights would be blinking and go to the car and get in. ok" he told me and left me. and when I turned to the cars line and I found that there is two cars lights are blinking and I went to them.

"What I do now. Which is our car, this one or that one." I kept on confusing and I yawned and finally hopped on a car and as soon as I get into the car sleep got me offguard. And I heard soemone's voice and I opened my eyes and found a new surrounding.

"Yeh? Who are you? Why I'm here? Where is my mom and uncle or Mr. Oh?" I asked the people who is standing infront of me.

"What? Unbelievable. Yeh kiddo, first tell me who you are what are you doing in my car?" One of them asked me.

What? my car? Then did I hopped on the wrong car and lost.

"Ommaaaa…"I cried.

Thank you so much for reading my story.

So guys what do you think? Who it would be standing infront of Sangbum?

And there is no soulmoment in this chapter, if you are expecting some soeul moments wait for the upcoming chapters. First we have to get the overall plot line, please wait.

Please share your thoughts.

Once again happy new year to every one.

I'll meet you soon till then bye bye from Clay and autumn.


End file.
